This disclosure relates to methods for making liquid crystal display (LCD) substrates and LCDs incorporating such substrates.
LCDs typically incorporate a display panel comprising pair of substrates having electrodes formed thereon, and a layer of a liquid crystal material interposed between the two substrates. It is desirable that such displays be visible to viewers who are situated at various angles in front of them, i.e., that they exhibit a wide viewing angle.
Various technologies have been developed for implementing wide viewing angles in LCDs. Recently, in-plane switching (IPS), fringe-field switching (FFS), and other operating modes have been developed in an effort to achieve LCDs with wider viewing angles. The basic principles of the FFS mode are similar to those of the IPS mode. However, unlike the IPS mode that uses electric fields oriented parallel to a base substrate, the FFS mode uses electric fields inclined with respect to a base substrate, which induces a twist and tilt of the molecules of the liquid crystal material, which has the property of birefringence. The FFS mode is currently under research in various fields.